Harry sixth year
by shmibby
Summary: this is a story about choice. Harry is given a choice between lives will he choose the right one. Please read better summary inside
1. The nightmare

This is a new story I am trying out. I also am in the process of writing a story where the marauders and lily read the harry potter stories. SO if you like those read that one too.

Summary: this is a story where harry is given a choice of different lives. One without Sirius or his parents, one with Sirius only, and one with his parents and Sirius and he has to choose the right one. Will he pick the best one or will he come to realize that he is very important to his life. Read and find out its pretty good I think

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1 the Nightmare

Harry woke with a start and stared around his bedroom. Everything was blurry because he wasn't wearing his glasses but he could definitely tell he was no longer in the death room of the Department of Mysteries. He laid his head back on the pillow and brought to mind his dream and immediately regretted it.

The dream had been haunting him since the end of fifth year and it was always the same. Sirius falling through the veil and he, Harry, reaching out to catch him and being a second to late as Sirius fingers slipped through his. Harry would watch as Sirius's stricken face would fade away leaving Harry empty once again.

Harry didn't always feel empty just when he was alone and could think. He wasn't normal he kept reminding himself but that didn't make it any better. He hated the summer holidays and dreaded the time he spent with his family. Harry wasn't scared of many things but he was afraid of time he had to himself to think. Harry had encountered much evil throughout his five years at Hogwarts. Rescuing the Sorcerers Stone, defeating Riddle and the Basalik in the Chamber of Secrets, the dementors, watching him return but nothing prepared him for the loss of his godfather. His thoughts he realized were what he feared most anymore. He hated thinking about his godfather and feeling that it was his fault.

Everyone kept telling him to not blame himself and move on but he couldn't. He had led Sirius to his fate and he could never and would never forgive himself for it.

The sunlight crept through the bedroom illuminating his desk, Hedwig's cage, the wardrobe and finally Harry urging him to get up and start a new day.

Harry got up and got dressed in Dudley's old sweater and jeans and leaving his thoughts behind in the place where his pillow left the imprint of his head. He looked around the room and headed for the door as Hedwig swooped through the window. She had two letters attached to her legs. Harry knew who these were from without ever looking at the addresses.

"Ron and Hermione again?" Harry asked her. Ever since the end of the term he had been receiving letter from his best friends filled with advice and condolences.

"Harry,

Remember to stay sharp. Don't go looking for Voldermort there's nothing you can do. We will get you out of there as soon as possible. We wish you were here see you soon.

Love always,

Hermione"

Harry put aside her letter smirking as he thought about the prophecy he had yet to tell them about. It totally contradicted what Hermione wrote because he knew he was the only one that could do anything but he hadn't had the heart to tell them yet.

Setting aside Hermione's letter he reached for Ron's it was a bit more lighthearted and completely void of advice.

"Harry,

Well it's been pretty uneventful really quite boring but Fred and George help with that when their around. They've managed to knick some interesting information but nothing we don't already know. George got angry at Ginny yesterday and levitated her out the window. Mum wasn't too happy but she calmed down when Fred gave her their gift of ruby earrings and pearls. To bad she didn't know they change the color of your skin when you get angry. Well write back and if we don't get your letter in three days time Dad will be by. We'll get you out of there soon.

Ron"

Harry smiled. He only remembered to well Mr. Beasley, Tonks, Lupin and Moody threatening Uncle Vernon on his behalf at the end of term. If he didn't write back in three days time then they would all show up on the Dursleys doorstep demanding information about Harry. As much as he would have liked to see the Dursleys faces at that moment he didn't want to worry all those that cared about him. So he sat at his desk and wrote out two identical letters (changing the names).

"Ron,

I'm fine. Had that nightmare again still can't shake it from my mind. I won't do anything rash I promise. Tell everyone hi for me and how are you and Hermione getting along. Can't wait to see you.

Harry"

He asked how his two best friends were getting along because they had been dating for two months and he wondered if they had killed each other yet. He tied the letters to Hedwig and sent her back to Grimlind Place ( that's spelled wrong but I can't remember what it is and I am too lazy to get up and get my fifth book copy) where he knew headquarters still were even after Sirius's death.

Harry watched Hedwig fly away into the bright morning sun before heading down to breakfast with the Dursleys.

Well that is the first chapter. Review and let me know if its worth to type the rest of what I have. Thanks


	2. ron and Hermione's morning

**Ch 2 Ron and Hermione's morning**

This is the second chapter. Read and review please. I only got one review and I was hoping for more. If the reviews stop I'll stop writing this one let me know what you think.

While Harry was still getting over his nightmare Ron and Hermione was heading down to breakfast.

"Good morning Ron,"

"Morning Hermione," Ron answered as he met her on the landing. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They headed down to breakfast hand in hand.

When they entered the kitchen they found Mrs. Weasly and Lupin talking quietly and hurriedly. When the two entered they stopped abruptly waving good morning to them both.

"Talking about Voldermort or Harry?" asked Ron sitting down across from his mother. Hermione sitting at his right. "Because that's all anyone ever talks about anymore. Just tell us. Please!"

"You are not in the order and we will inform you on anything that you need to know. Now have some bacon and eggs," replied Mrs. Weasly sliding the plate toward Ron. Ron rolled his eye at Hermione loading his plate with eggs.

"Have you heard from Harry?' asked Lupin as he did every morning. They both knew that if Harry wasn't heard from for three days. The whole order would go and check on him.

"Yes, Lupin yesterday. Trust us we will let you know if we have any reason to doubt Harry's all right. Pass me the bacon please," responded Hermione as she did every morning. They both knew it was no use but they tried more the less.

"Are Fred and George coming over for dinner tonight?" asked Ron with a hopeful tone. He hadn't seen them for two days and sorely missed their pranks even if they were mostly on him.

"Yes, but don't accept anything from them I have learned my lesson about those two," she said with an angry glint in her eye. She still hadn't forgotten about the jewelry.

"So when are we going to rescue Harry?" Ron asked

"Ron, stop it! You know what Dumbledore said now stop asking stupid questions and finish your breakfast!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasly flicking her wand and more eggs cracked over the fire.

"Sorry, just wonderin?" replied Ron finishing his eggs and rising from the table. "Hermione and I are gonna do out back."

"Alright but don't go beyond the house." Called Mrs. Weasly's voice at their retreating backs.

Ron and Hermione left the kitchen, tiptoed past Sirius's mum's picture and finished the length of the corridor stepping out the door. The courtyard was just as run down as the rest of the house. The grass was overgrown, weeds dominated the sickly flower bed and a broken, cracked, stone bench provided them a space to sit. No one saw them because of the high ivy covered stone wall that surrounded the garden.

Ron sighed and put his head in his hands as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione sitting down beside him.

"Nothing major," he replied seeing the worried look on her face "It's just what kind of friends are we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione placing her hand on his knee comfortably.

"About Harry!" he replied angrily

Hermione's eyes widened with understanding. Ron did this every now and then, asked if he was a horrible friend for leaving Harry at the Dursley alone, especially after what happened to Sirius the previous year. She let him talk and get it all out.

"I mean come on. It's been a month and all we ever say is what we are doing here. That's not very interesting but probably better then what he's doing. We left him alone with all that guilt and sorrow over Sirius. I feel just horrible," he paused took a rattling breath and continued, "I know Dumbledore said he's safer there then here and I don't need my mom to keep telling me that," he finished sulkily looking up at Hermione for a response.

"Well he is and I know you don't agree but what's more important his safety or his happiness?" asked Hermione staring straight at Ron.

"Well I guess his safety but I really want him to be happy." He replied sitting up

"I know, I know," replied Hermione hugging Ron. After a minute they stood up and walked over the dead dried up grass to the cool dark interior that was headquarters.

That's the end of the second chapter next the rescue


	3. the rescue

All right I decided to give you this chapter even though I only got one review so far. This one kinda starts everything so I will put this one up and see if I get more reviews and if not then I won't continue. We'll see.

**Chapter 3 the Rescue**

Harry had finished breakfast and was once again staring out the window at the clear blue sky and though. "Why did you have to die Sirius? Why do I have to stay here? Can't I just escape Please? Van I really become a murder?" Harry asked himself as he did every morning.

He knew all the answers except one. He knew Sirius didn't have to die but it was his fault he did, that would never change. He knew he stayed at the Dursleys because of the spell that protected him from Voldermort that was on the house. He was safe here. Running away was out of the question. Everyone thought him as insane or unstable and disappearing would confirm that and worry the ones who cared about him. But that last one stumped him. Could he really kill and save people? Was that something he could go down to? A murder?

"It wouldn't be murder to kill the wizard that hurt so many. It would be revenge and heroism. But I can't he is still human." He said aloud trying to shut up the voice that kept asking "Is he really?'

Harry didn't have time to really ponder much more because three loud popping sounds made him spin around from the windowsill to look at the people who had just apparated there.

There were four despite him only hearing three. He knew them all and was relived to see them.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the middle of the group. He wore deep purple robes that made his silver beard shine. His eyes twinkled through his half-moon spectacles at Harry before he spoke. "Good morning Harry" the warmth of his voice rose Harry's spirits

"Hi professor." Replied Harry and quickly muttered "And Lupin, Moony and Mr. Weasly." As he greeted the rest of the group

"Are you ready to go Harry?" asked the professor

"Do we really have to do this now? Can't we wait asked Lupin uncomfortably? He seemed worried and a bit scared. Harry didn't like it and he became very apprehensive.

"He needs to understand and choose." Replied Mr. Weasly calmly although Harry could hear a slight edge to his voice as if he was scared too.

"But…"

"No buts Remus. He will understand when he gets there." Replied Dumbledore bringing out his wand

"Where…" he didn't get to finish as there was a gust of wind and he disappeared.

So if you want to know where he goes and what happens let me know and review please. Review.


End file.
